Where Dreams Become Reality!
by Trixie Payne
Summary: [RikuSora] Weird dreams envolpe the boys yet in the waking world they have no idea either exist. until a new boy goes to Riku's school...
1. The First Dream

**A/N: Welllllllll I live. But I have recently been playing Kingdom Hearts again and am currently drooling over 20 pics of KH2 of Riku and Sora. This story is kinda based off an rp I'm doing right now… at least part of it is. –nods- btw gps stands for gold points. I can easily be found hanging out in yahoo chat rooms. Hollow Bastion Slave Trade Market and Inn is based off an rp room that kicks ass…. Hence forth the reason I started this fic that and Steve my master. Soooo if you ever see me hanging around in the rp world feel free to drop a pm. RP name Sora, Steve's slave.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and everything around it. Steve helped with whatever came from our rp. But no I don't own KH.**

A clink of keys caused a boy with light brown hair and deep blue eyes to look up from where he was currently sitting. He groaned inwardly noticing it was just the Keeper of this particular slavery. Hollow Bastion Slave Trade Market and Inn was famous for its never ending slave sales. That and everyone just seemed to love to be there. How ever most of its occupants namely the slaves weren't all that happy to be there. The Keeper paused on his daily routine of walking the 'Cages' as the slaves put it to turn and looks at the aforementioned slave.

"You, you have been sold. Get up!" The boy ignored him and pretended to let a dumb ass look cross his face, although any one who saw it immediately knew the look was calling them the dumb ass. The Keeper opened the door and dragged him out by the collar around his neck. After being led down several corridors and out into the market part of H.B. they stopped. The boy just blinked at the sunlight and winced, it had been a while since he had been in the sun. It was all because of that day, the day when he attacked a buyer.

Flashback

Tugging and hissing like a wild cat the boy yanked and pulled on his chains. At every chance he got he either kicked, spit or bit his handler. He was sick of being treated like a damn pet. The moment they stopped walking he began trying to escape again. Hell no one wanted to be a slave by choice. "How much for him?" A voice broke through the boys thoughts and he snapped his head up. "100 gps" The handler replied automatically, the voice returned his gaze to the boy in front of him.

"What's your name slave?" instead of replying he just spit into his face. "He says Sora." The handler replied with a smirk, "He needs training." As soon as the words were out of the handler's mouth Sora was on the prospective buyer scratching and punching him. Pretty much after Sora finished beating the shit out of the buyer he was grabbed by his handler and thrown into the cage. And there he sat for the next two days.

Sora looked around nervously, wondering who it was that bought him. He looked like he was ready to pounce and kill at any moment. The second he laid eyes on a tall boy standing next to a man that seemed to resemble him greatly all feelings of death and destruction left his mind. He was awe struck by entrancing aqua eyes and long silver hair. However he kept his 'I'm gonna kill you when I get the chance' look.

Riku looked up at his uncle and yawned, he was bored and this place sure as hell wasn't making him feel like having fun any time soon. In fact he felt like beating the crap out of something. 'I can't believe people sell other people.' He rolled his eyes and yawned again. Just then something caught his eye; he turned and looked at a cute boy wearing a collar around his neck along with the chains on his hands. The look on the boys face alone made him smile, in fact he looked like the boy that beat the crap outta his uncle that last time they were here. 'So why are we back here?' it took him a few seconds to remember what his uncle said last night. 'That's right; I'm supposed to get my first slave today or something. Whatever….'

He followed his uncle Sephiroth over to the boy in chains, and groaned. 'I swear Seph is doing this to me on fucking purpose.' He had been looking the boy over silently commenting on how his body had a slight tan, to how cute it looked when his eyes were saying something other than what his face spoke. "Seph can we just hurry up and leave I wanna go home." Sephiroth just looked down at his nephew, he quirked an eyebrow silently questioning his thoughts. "You can go wait outside if you want." Riku shook his head, "No I wanna see if he beats the shit out of you again." Sephiroth snorted and looked away, "He surprised me….won't happen again."

Sora looked at the two coming closer to him, the older one still had a slight scratch from where he got him. A smirk graced his face that was until he saw Riku. He narrowed his eyes as instant hate began to fill his body. At least he thought it was hate, it was wasn't it? He shook his head to free himself from the thoughts clawing at his mind just in time to see his 'leash' be handed over to the older man. "Be careful he bites." With his last words said the handler took outta there like a bat outta hell. "Well well well lets get your new toy home Riku." Sora looked up at the older man and hissed angrily, "let me go." The only answer he got was blackness taking over his mind.

Riku looked at the boy as he sagged to the ground and reached out to him but pulled his hand back and let him hit the floor. Sephiroth noticed this and smiled a bit, 'so Riku does hold some sort of interest in this boy. I figured as much the first time when he kept watching him. I even risked being killed by that fucker for him.' He sighed, he loved his nephew to no ends and he knew he had to help him out some how. After all his mother was no exception to love at all. She constantly threw girls at Riku's feet, how ever Sephiroth knew that Riku couldn't possibly be into girls and he was set out to prove himself right. "Your gonna have to carry him to the car." Sephiroth called back to his nephew as he took off walking quickly. Riku looked down at the boys still form and frowned picking him up to follow.

Once back at home Riku sighed and set Sora down on the couch, a few minutes later Sora began to awaken. He looked up at Riku and realizing that his hands were free he leapt at him snarling. Sephiroth chose that moment to enter the room followed closely by a tall blonde with blue eyes and his trade mark scar on his right cheek. "Gee not here for long and already he's trying to tear Riku's clothes off." Sephiroth chuckled to Cloud as Cloud just pulled Sephiroth into an embrace, "Actually it looks more like he's trying to kill him."

Riku fought back hitting Sora fiercely and knocking him off him. He got up and glared down at him from above, "You little shit! How dare you attack me! Your gonna fucking pay for that shit head of a stunt you just pulled. Get the fuck up and go find my silver chain." Sora got up and glared equally back at him, even though he was slightly shorter than Riku he knew he would lose any fight against him. He just looked over at the wall and stood there. Riku raised his hand to hit Sora again and snarled his demand once more, "DO IT NOW!" Sora blinked and looked at Riku's angry face knowing that all the redness in his cheeks wasn't just anger. He blinked again and looked closer he was blushing like hell. Sora just rolled his eyes and started to look around not wanting to be on the receiving end of Riku again.

After looking what felt like hours but was really only 15min. he found the chain. He took it back to Riku and threw it at him, and then did a double take. Riku had just stepped out of the shower and was looking at Sora wickedly through his green eyes. Sora stood there a blush creeping up his cheeks. "Like what you see or something?" Riku snapped playfully. His uncles had left the house leaving him alone with how did they put it, 'toy'. Sora slowly nodded and looked down at the floor. "Hmmm…. I want you to kiss me?" He continued to look at Sora wondering just how far he could get the boy to go and merely because he was curious. Sora looked up and growled "Why the fuck would I do something like that."

Before Sora could have a chance to move Riku pounced him, he was growling at Sora. "Because I'm the master and you're supposed to do what I say. Now kiss me." Sora sighed and kissed Riku quickly but found that he wasn't able to pull away. Riku shocked that Sora kissed him began to feel confused. He was only playing with the new boy and granted it was fun to scare him but, the kiss felt so nice. Soon he found himself in a war of the tongues and in pure bliss. He shivered as Sora began to kiss his jaw line and nip at his neck slightly. Sora began to purr and mewl at Riku's touches as Riku began to move and give caresses back. After what felt like eternity Sora stood in front of Riku's eyes completely naked. Riku groaned and dragged Sora towards his bed; he tossed him onto the huge kind sized bed and climbed on top of him. He kissed Sora's neck and began to trail his kisses downwards. Sora whimpered as Riku ran his fingers in circles on his stomach. "Ri..Ri..Riku?" Riku just looked at him and then moved down lower, trailing kisses down. He stopped just short of Sora's…..

"_Work it Make it Do it Makes us Harder, Better Faster, Stronger More than hour, Hour Never Ever After Work is Over Work it Make it Do it Makes us Harder, Better Faster, Stronger _

_Chorus  
Work it Harder Make it Better  
Do it faster Makes us Stronger  
More than Ever Hour After  
Our Work is Never Over_

_(Repeat Chorus 13x) _

Work it Harder  
Do it faster  
More than Ever  
Our Work is Never Over

Work it Harder Make it Better  
Do it faster Makes us Stronger

_More than Ever Hour After  
Our Work is Never Over" _

Riku opened his eyes and moaned, he glared at his alarm clock which was currently playing Daft Punk's 'Harder Better Faster Stronger'. 'Gods why did I have to have such a vivid dream. Those eyes, hair, and that body…. I sound like a fuckin school girl.' "School SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He got up and threw the covers back grabbing a pair of baggy black pants he paused and looked into the mirror. There was the mornings problem. His boxers had white spots all over it not to mention his hard on. "I need a god dammned cold shower and a new pair of boxers"

**A/N Yes I am cruel… anyways… I will update rather quickly… aslong as I keep reading really nice Riku/Sora ficcys. Tee-hee!!! So review my lovelys and once I have a few the next chappie will be up.**


	2. –Teasing Riku, Meeting The New People

The place where dreams become reality!

Chapter 1 –Teasing Riku, Meeting The New People-

A/N: Hmmm…. Nothing to ramble on about just yet. Except…. Cloud ish hot. Riku ish Hot, and he fits perfect with Sora. My kitty kitty boy ish a hottie too. Myu… Oh and if the chapters seem short… Blame Microsoft Word Perfect! –nods-

Disclaimer: I own the plot and everything around it. Steve helped with whatever came from our rp, along with mah kittieh boy (thanks babe for the inspiration keep it up and don't forget to leave an anonymous review for this chappie!) and whatever came out of our own random rp. But no I don't own KH. For the Kairi fans out there… I'm not sure if she will really be in here at all. And don't get her confused with Riri aka Kariri. I also don't own Daft Punk, which is a bummer…

Warning: Yes this is a very yaoi/yuri (Though more yaoi than yuri I think) explicit fic! I'm trying to go for a NC-17 rating here (After all I've done all the other ratings out there) and I know doesn't allow it. Soooooo I'm gonna post this story over to my Media Miner account/Adult Fan Fiction account as well and I'm just gonna keep posting here till decides to remove it. Check my bio out for the link to this story. Now Read On & Rock On!

I opened my eyes and moaned, turning my head I glared at my alarm clock which was currently playing Daft Punk's 'Harder Better Faster Stronger'. 'Gods why did I have to have such a vivid dream. Those eyes, hair, and that body…. I sound like a fuckin school girl.' "School SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I got up quickly and threw the covers back grabbing a pair of baggy black pants and paused looking over into the mirror. There was the mornings problem. My boxers had white spots all over it not to mention my hard on. "I need a god dammned cold shower and a new pair of boxers"

Five minutes later I ran down the street towards school. I had promised to meet my two friends there. Together the three of them had their own Goth punk group. The first of the group was himself Riku Darkstar, age 17 a tall well built guy with long silver hair and aqua eyes. Also curses like a sailor at everything. Loves hard rock and Techno/Electronica but despises hip hop saying "I'm not too fond of the 'nigger-motherfucker-bitch-ass-ho-dawg-sup-yo' bullshit."

The second was Tidius Jamin, at age 17 he was a tall blonde and into pretty much the same things that I am. He has blonde hair and blue eyes he is athletic and the star player of the blitzball team at our school.

The last is my cousin Ketsurui or Rui (pronounced like Ri), at age 17 she is the same height as me and looks more like my twin than my cousin, and believe it or not we were born the same day right down to the same hour, she is younger by a minute. The only difference is she's a girl, and her eyes hold a tiny bit more green than mine. Ketsurui listens to the heavier stuff than me. And lately she is the only one to get me to smile and laugh.

There is a few other people in my group that I hangout with but they will all be described as they enter. The only person that needs to be mentioned as we talk about my family for a moment is Kairi. She is the child of the incest between my mother and Rui's father. But they moved to Destiny Islands, while I and my cousin live with my dad here in Traverse Town. Thank the Deities!

First period

I barely scrape through in this stupid school, I mean all the lame teachers give boring lessons and they don't expect you to sleep through them. I mean really. Anyways I paid attention to my Math/English teacher drone on about our upcoming essay. "What your thoughts are on being enslaved, if you were enslaved much like…" I snicker quietly and think how I'm going to fail this essay not because I'm not gonna do it, oh I am. Its just gonna be a little description of my dream. "RIKU DARKSTAR pay attention."

I sat up straight and yawned, boy did that dream take a lot out of me. It's like I'm living this whole other life inside my head, uhh perhaps I should think about other things before Mr. Hardy comes out to say hello during school. (Yesh.. that was lame and I couldn't think of anything. )

normal pov (do you know how hard it is to fucking write in first person… perhaps I'll do that later… but I need 3rd person form.)

School went by pretty quick that day and soon Riku found him self fighting with Rui and Tidius. "I don't want to tell you my dream." Riku snapped at them both, only earning a smirk from Rui. "Well dear cousin you seemed to be pretty into it moaning out some girls name." Tidius, blushed at the thought and looked down. "So what was it about?"

Riku growled at them both and pushed past them. "Guys not now, I'm tired and I don't want to really talk about this at all right now ok." Rui's eyes twinkled as she picked up a thought, "Awww it wasn't a girl was it?" Now she had Tidius's full attention, both of them knew that him and a boy named Wakka from a different school had been going out for two years.

Riku stopped and spun around, "Rui that's cheating. It's not my fault we can pick up each others thoughts. Just don't fucking voice them." Tidius finally spoke up, "aww how else am I supposed to know the Kinky details." Riku just glared daggers at them, and sighed. "I don't know. The dream is really weird, its like from another life or something." (sniggers maybe it is… maybe it s'not) he sighed and walked with them back towards their house.

After always Tidius said good bye and headed down his own street leaving Riku with his cousin. "Perhaps you are dreaming of a past life." She shrugged and paused from where she stood she could hear voices, and a moving van down the street to her left. Riku turned and looked as well from what he could see there was at least three kids that were gonna live in that house.

"Ri lets go, Uncle won't be happy if we get back to late." Riku nodded and started to walk again, "Hey Rui are you happy living with us?" She nodded, "Sure beats my father. At least here I have food and a warm place to sleep at night. And you groaning and moaning in the next room." Riku nodded and turned up their driveway. "Hey I do not Groan and Moan in my sleep!" They lived in a mansion of all places, and had what ever they could wish for. Except they never brought home friends; both were afraid that their friends would turn into fakes if they saw their lifestyle. At least he did, Ketsurui on the other hand… "Hey Rui wait up!" Ketsurui turned and smiled at her friend, "Hey good lookin whats cookin?"

Her friend just laughed, "man that gets really old. Rui can you help me with that English thing, I feel asleep in class again." Ketsurui tilted her head and squinted at her teal haired friend, "why not.. if you don't fall asleep while _I _explain it Riri!" Kariri blushed at the nickname and poked her friend in the ribs. Riku arched an eyebrow and shook his head, "you two are strange…. Soon I will find out why. Then the whole school will know."

Kesturui glared at her cousin, "Oh Sora, more Sora more… oh don't stop yea!" she moaned out towards her cousin before breaking out laughing. Riku gave her a harsh glare and went inside slamming the door shut on both the girls he went up the stairs to his room. Kariri looked over at Ketsurui, "what's his problem?" She blinked, "Apparently I hit a button?" she reached out and grabbed the door handle and turned it, "at least he forgot to lock the door."

Slamming his door shut he lay on his bed and closed his eyes, trying to remember the dream. He remembered that Sephiroth was in his dream and seemed older. 'I haven't seen Seph since the end of last semester when school let out for the summer.' He shook his head and tried to concentrate again when he sat up quickly.

"Last night I had a dream about you! In this dream I was dancing along beside you, and it looked like everyone was having fun. A kinda feeling I was waited so long."

"Don't stop come a little closer, as we jam the rhythm gets stronger. There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun"

"And we were dancing all night long, if love is right and put my arms around you. your feeling right you'll rock your arms around too."

"But suddenly I feel the shining sun before I know it this dream was all gone"

"Oh I don't know what to do, about this dream and you. I wish this dream comes true."

"Oh I don't know what to do, about this dream and you. We'll make this dream come true."

Riku got up and began to head over to his cousin's room down the hall, "That stupid bitch…what the hell are they doing singing 'Digital Love' fuck I had no idea she was even a Daft Punk fan." He pulled open her door just far enough to see Ketsurui get kissed. Yanking open the door he spoke loudly, "AH HA! I _knew_ it. Kariri you're a lesbian!"

Kariri spun around and walked over to him. "1. I'm not a lesbian." She kissed him to emphasize her words, "and 2. I'm Bi." She leaned back and smirked. Ketsurui just sweat dropped in the back ground and switched the cd track. "What brought you over here?"

She smiled down at her cd's knowing full well that them singing that song drove him up the wall and brought him back to the dream. He opened his voice to reply when suddenly, "Push me and then just touch me till I can get my satisfaction," Began to blare out of the speakers. "Your voices fucking suck flying dickheads." He stated without thinking looking slightly pissed off that she had kissed them and that they sung that song on purpose.

"Oh and you do that and so much more Ri." Ketsurui called out as he turned and left the room grumbling, blushing like mad and suddenly feeling really sleepy. He barely made it to his room before passing out and falling back into his dream. Back to where he last left off.

_Sora looked at Riku as he stopped and lightly brushed his hand across his lengthening member. "Riku?" Sora whimpered, as Riku looked up into his eyes and smiled before teasingly licking his member and slowly sucking on it like one would with a lollipop or an ice cream that's slowly melting. He twirled his tongue around the tip and lapped up the precum. "G..ggg..gods Riku!" Sora moaned out clutching at the bed sheets, and earned a chuckle from Riku. _

_With one fast movement Riku pulled Sora down crushing his lips against Sora's, and effectively bringing Sora's body a lot closer to his. He moaned into the kiss at the contact of their skin. Sora took advantage of the moment and got Riku to roll over so that he was against the bed. Sora kissed Riku teasingly and then began to kiss and suck on his neck leaving hickies behind to match the ones that Riku gave him._

_Slowly kissing his chest he began to suck on one of Riku's nipples and caressing the other a smile always tugging at his lips as he switched to the other. Riku moaned softly and half growled lazily at Sora's constant teasing. He wanted him to stop teasing him and driving him wild. Sora as if picking up on the thought moved down to Riku's own hardened member. He licked the tip and then began to suck on him and effectively deep throating him. "Oh yes Sora take it all!" (_yesh… another cheesy line… I'll try and stop with those.)

A voice called out in the still ness awaking a boy with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Sora! Can you help me?" Sora blinked and realized that it was his sister calling for him. "Coming Anrui… just let me find the light switch." Sora got up and felt around his room tripping over nearly everything in it. He finally found it and flipped it on, only to see his sister laughing. "What?" He whined at her throwing in his trademark pout. "Sora, you didn't need to flip on the light. I can't see remember. I'm blind." Her voice was soft and sad. Sora nodded remembering the reason they moved to Traverse Town, it was the only place that could help her. She had been in an accident that caused her to loose her eyes sight permanently. "Sora, there is two girls at the door… I think one introduced herself as Ketsurui."

A/N: Yush another cliff hanger… this time blame it on my sister. She wouldn't leave me alone… besides I needed to end the chapter there.


End file.
